


Only A Kiss

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [135]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 19 on the kiss prompts? Kylux? (19. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing)





	Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Choking, Inappropriate Use Of The Force

They were barely through the door before Hux was on him, tugging at his cowl, his hair, his ears as Hux sought to devour him. Kylo had to rest his hands on Hux’s hips and bodily shove him backwards to make any headway towards the bedroom. 

He lifted his hands to Hux’s uniform, undoing the belt which fell with a clatter to the ground, nearly tripping them. He tried to follow up with the clasps of Hux’s uniform, but Hux’s kisses were frantic, pulling Kylo to him, without allowing any space between their bodies. 

“Hux… Hux, I… Hux I want… to…”

Hux barely let him get a word out, nipping at his lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth at every opportunity. Kylo raised his hands to Hux’s shoulders, holding him back to catch his breath. 

“Kriff sake Hux, don’t you want to come up for air?”

“Breathing is overrated,” Hux panted as he closed the space between them again, tangling his hands in Kylo’s hair.

_Oh really_ , Kylo thought, and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. 

Hux rose into the air before him, hands relinquishing the grip they had on Kylo’s hair to scrabble at his own throat, face going slightly red at the grip Kylo had on his airways. Kylo watched the General twist in the air, unable to help his body’s automatica struggles, but his face was dark with lust. 

Kylo grinned as he took a step forward, Hux drifting through the air before him. This was by far a much easier way of making their way to the bed. He guided Hux easily the whole way, staying clear of his wild kicks until he was able to lay him down on the bed. 

Another tendril of Force popped open the clasps on his tunic, slid open the buttons of his shirt and pulled both aside so Kylo could run one hot hand up the length of Hux’s torso until he was able to wrap his own flesh and blood hand around Hux’s throat. Hux arched up into the sensation, his hands grabbing Kylo’s wrist; not to free himself, but to pull Kylo harder against him. 

“You could almost come just from this, couldn’t you?” Kylo whispered to him. 

Hux’s eyes flashed and Kylo pressed down, hearing Hux’s wheezing gasp as his eyes rolled back in his head. Kylo pressed a kiss to his lips and slid down his body, leaving an echo of his hand behind on Hux’s throat as he kissed down his body. Hux arched again into the sensations, a high thin whine coming from his throat as Kylo thumbed open his jodhpurs. 

“Let’s see how little it takes to finish you off, shall we?”


End file.
